


How To Fall Apart

by anysin



Series: TMA October Fills [17]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Falling In Love, Implied Oral Sex, Kissing, M/M, Peter Lukas Has Feelings, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Five different times Peter fucks Martin, one whole progress of falling in love.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Series: TMA October Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946548
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59





	How To Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumptober prompt "I Did Not See That Coming".

Peter fucks Martin for the first time in Elias's office. It's not an entirely pleasant experience: Martin is nervous, his eyes constantly darting to the unlocked door and the open curtains, but he stays where he is, bent over Elias's broad, wooden desk while Peter drives into him from behind, rocking the desk with every thrust. 

Peter, for his part, is frustrated, having found the management of the Institute more inconvenient than he'd care to admit, and he isn't exactly proud of having resorted to this kind of method to blow off steam. But Martin had been available and he had been willing, and his body does feel good around Peter's cock, gripping him tight every time he slams in. Peter doesn't try to touch Martin himself; he's not going to get attached, after all, and he's not going to give into his whims again. He has a goal in mind, for himself and Martin both. He won't get distracted from it.

But as Martin leaves the office, face flushed and not meeting his eyes, Peter is irritated when he realizes that he can't stop thinking about the way Martin felt against him, how he wanted more.

*

He fucks Martin for the second time in the toilets, and it's just as much of a whim as the first time. Martin sits hunched in the back of the bathroom when Peter finds him, pale and cradling his head in his hands, in middle of a migraine, his eyes empty and disinterested when he looks up at Peter. Peter stares back at him, having trouble remembering why he came here in the first place, and he doesn't know why he feels obliged to pull Martin up to his feet. He freezes when Martin leans against him, shaking a little, strangely needy.

Peter pushes Martin hard against the wall, and Martin's dazed look likely mirrors the confusion Peter knows is painted on his own face. So he closes in for a kiss, only to stop right before their mouths touch, leaning his jaw against Martin's shoulder instead. He seeks out Martin's belt, starting to unbuckle it.

He tenses when Martin wraps his arms around him, but he continues, pulling the belt open. He can indulge Martin this time; it will help him with his plans. This will be the last time he will do this.

*

The third time, it's Martin who takes the initiative, kneeling down before Peter in the hospital corridor after a long vigil, dragging a thumb over the metal teeth of his zipper, teasing him. Peter shouldn't allow this sort of behavior, no matter how much hardship Martin is enduring right now, but he does, feeling generous. He can show Martin his place in the future.

*

"What do I have to do to get you to help us?" Martin asks him after the Flesh attack, gripping Peter from the front of his sweater and pinning him against the wall of Elias's office.

This is the chance Peter has been waiting for. An opportunity to bring Martin underneath his hand, to get the important work started, to start moving towards victory. He grasps Martin's wrists and pulls his hands off, gripping them tight as he wrestles them around and presses Martin to the wall, pushing their bodies together.

"Be mine," he says, and it's not what he intended to say at all.

He gets a derisive snort from Martin. "What does that mean, coming from you?"

It's a good question. When you're with the Lonely, you belong to nobody and nobody belongs to you; Peter's demands make no sense. He is betraying his principles, his God, by growing white-hot over the idea of getting to possess Martin, letting the idea worm into every corner of his mind.

"It means that you are getting what you need from me," he says. "Isn't that enough?"

Martin stares at him in silence, trying to comprehend him as hard as Peter is trying to comprehend himself. He keeps his silence as he leans his head into the crook of Peter's neck, and lets Peter fuck him for the fourth time.

*

The next morning, still in the office, Peter wakes up to the feeling of soft lips pressing against his for a kiss.

It's instantly disturbing, the intimacy of that little touch. He instantly wants more, kissing Martin back as he reaches out with his arm and wraps it around Martin's neck, holding him close as he slides his tongue into Martin's mouth, against Martin's own tongue. He opens his eyes and sees that Martin's eyes are closed, his long lashes illuminated by the sunlight seeping into the office. It's a lovely sight. Peter shouldn't think of people like that, he shouldn't think of people at all.

He will fuck Martin for the fifth time this morning, and he knows it won't be the last time. He has started something that will not stop, and he has no idea where it will lead.

Perhaps to destruction. Peter doesn't want to think about it, so he kisses Martin again.


End file.
